Raye
by david.a.rodriguez
Summary: As Raye started high school, she was admitted into the government's Sky Striker Ace program where her inner desires can be expressed with impunity.
1. Chapter 1

pre style="word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sky Striker Ace - Raye:

Raye is an 18-year-old high school senior, and as the valedictorian of her class, she was chosen to Engage into her school's government funded "Sky Striker Ace" program. Currently, Raye is the only one to be enrolled in the program. This works in Raye's favor, however, because she does not enjoy working and cooperating with others and only does so if absolutely necessary.

The objective of the experimental Sky Striker Ace program is to produce a young soldier capable of withstanding long battles on their own with the aid of newfound technology. Using her sword as a control device, so to speak, Raye can project solid vision armor suits onto her body, each of which has different advantages in battle. Solid vision technology has advanced to the point where the armor suits do not behave like mere projections but are indistinguishable from real armor. In addition, they do not utilize conventional energy sources. Raye's suits are primarily powered by life energy.

After years of research by the engineers working at the Hercules Base, they have concluded that male semen is the most efficient source of life energy to power the armor suits. Consequently, several measures have been taken to allow Raye's consistent consumption of semen both on and off the battlefield.

While resting at the Hercules Base, she imbibes a dosage of semen with every meal. This semen is sourced from the male prisoners of war held captive at the Base. After several weeks of Raye complaining about the unusual taste, the engineers managed to create a specialized diet for the POWs in order to illicit a strawberry-like flavor in their semen, which Raye quite enjoys. The details of this unique diet have not been released to anyone outside the engineering team.

As part of the program, Raye was also trained by professionals to vastly improve her sexual skills in order to facilitate her self-sufficiency in extracting semen from other men. As a result of this training and some natural talent, Raye's sexual skills, especially her vaginal skills, are unmatched. This is something that she takes a lot of pride in, and often boasts about it.

Specifically, Raye now has masterful control over her vaginal muscles. While milking a man, she can modify his experience through various means such as contracting or expanding her vagina at will, changing the texture of her inside walls, or manipulating temperature, among others.

Raye also has several sexual techniques that she commonly uses. One is a torture technique in which she contracts her vagina so much that the male's semen is physically incapable of leaving his member. She keeps this up until her victim begs to be released from the discomfort of their backed up milk. Another technique involves Raye stripping in front of a man to entice them, only to be ambushed by a surprise attack from her. Although this technique does not fool experienced soldiers, she enjoys using it to take advantage of young boys. Even after the conclusion of her training, Raye likes to practice new techniques taught to her by her mother on the POWs.

Currently, the Sky Striker Ace engineering team have developed three solid vision armor suits fit for different battle scenarios. "Kagari" is an offense oriented suit which uses its Afterburners to increase Raye's physical power substantially. This allows her to overpower most adversaries until she can pin them down and retract Kagari's skirt to reveal her vagina for milking. "Shizuku" is a defense oriented suit which uses its Jamming Waves to weaken all enemies in a large radius. Great for crowd control, it gives Raye ample time to milk the men who approach her using the realistic onahole equipped to Shizuku's left arm which is modeled after Raye's own vagina. "Hayate" is a long-range suit which allows her to milk men from miles away by firing a guided onahole missile at the man that automatically contracts and expands once their member is inserted.

In addition to her armor suits, Raye is provided with several other supplementary tools. Among them, the engineering team's proudest achievement is the Hornet Drones. The Hornet Drones are capable of projecting near-perfect solid vision facsimiles of Raye that can also project armor suits onto themselves. They even share most of the same sexual skills as the real Raye through the use of AI, which makes them great for milking many men at once.

Unfortunately, the Hornet Drones took the longest to develop since simulating Raye's sexual skills with AI proved to be a daunting task, despite sampling Raye many times. The engineering team also encountered many bugs throughout this process, but most of the high priority issues have been resolved. The most embarrassing of which involves two Drones detecting and attempting to rape each other. A disadvantage to the Drones is that they're expressionless. This is a problem because Raye has many fanatics at her school who enjoy watching the live streams of her missions and the empty dispositions of the Drones aren't nearly as entertaining to watch./pre 


	2. Chapter 2

pre style="word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sky Striker Ace - Raye Trickstar Lilybell:

During peace times, Raye does not conduct any missions for the government but she does continue training as part of the Sky Striker Ace program. Consequently, she has a lot more leisure time to do whatever entertains her. As much as Raye would like to spend time with her mother Rayna during her free time, Rayna is usually not at home, supposedly looking for a new husband ever since Raye's father died on the battlefield over a decade ago. Raye does not have any friends at school either because of how much of her school time is spent on the Sky Striker Ace program where she only interacts with government officials, engineers, and military officers. Therefore, Raye looks for enjoyable activities that she can do on her own.

As a method of increasing funds for the program, the engineering team has developed customized non-combat versions of the Hornet Drones for commercial use by advertising and entertainment companies. These commercial Hornet Drones are primarily used as replacements for human models and performers and also serve as propaganda for the Sky Striker Ace program since the Drones share Raye's likeness. In particular, Raye has taken interest in the recent Trickstar concerts which make use of Hornet Drones as backup dancers for the Trickstars. Although she has attended concerts for other idol groups in the past and enjoyed them, Raye thinks they are a waste of time because the males who attend these concerts usually have low quality semen, so raping them for nourishment is not worth her time. However, Raye's inherent feminine nature makes her curious to see what she would look like as an on-stage performer.

At the concert, Raye immediately notices the Hornet Drones dancing in sync with the Trickstars and wearing different outfits reminiscent of the iconic Trickstar style. The Drones look exceptionally pretty, almost to the point where Raye is jealous of solid vision projections of herself. But more importantly, Raye is particularly entranced by the Trickstar named Lilybell.

Among the main group of Trickstars (Candina, Lycoris, Lilybell, and Holly Angel), Lilybell is the youngest and least experienced of the four. In addition to being the least experienced as a performer, she is also the least experienced while backstage. Although the Trickstars' producers explicitly forbid intimate relationships, the other Trickstars blatantly disregard this rule by happily accepting gifts or money from fans in exchange for sexual favors. Nothing is off-limits for Candina, Lycoris, and Holly Angel, including having unprotected sex with their fans. Ever since joining the group, witnessing these acts have immensely fired up Lilybell's sexual desires but disobeying authority is also something that terrifies her. Eventually, she was able to rationalize a compromise in her head in which she also provides sexual favors to fans but restricts herself to blowjobs as a means of maintaining her virginity. Despite not offering as many types of favors as the others, Lilybell's blowjobs are very popular. She has a natural talent for deepthroating and maneuvering her tongue around a man's member. In addition, as a man ejaculates, Lilybell inserts his penis as deep into her mouth as possible such that the semen is injected straight into her throat. The contractions of her esophagus as she swallows are especially pleasurable for the man.

By the end of the concert, Raye was completely enamored by Lilybell's cute charm and seemingly innocent persona. As a benefit of the Trickstars' production company purchasing the commercial Hornet Drones, Raye has free backstage access to all the concerts. The fact that she can meet Lilybell right then and there flares up Raye's desire to express her affection towards her. However, Raye has developed sadistic tendencies as a result of her experiences raping soldiers on the battlefield, so her methods of expressing affection might seem questionable to an outside observer.

By the end of the third Trickstar concert that Raye has attended, she has caught wind of the sexual favors that the Trickstars offer backstage and proceeded to line up with the other fans. As Raye gets her chance to be alone with Lilybell, she cannot contain herself and immediately kisses Lilybell while materializing one of Kagari's arms as a way of ripping off her clothes and physically restraining her. Raye then uses her other arm to finger Lilybell's vagina and she keeps this up for almost two hours. During this time, Lilybell orgasmed 23 times. Despite the amount of tears flowing across her face from this encounter, she derived a matchless form of pleasure from Raye's abuse.

After several weeks, this has become a regular routine for Raye and Lilybell, but Raye is always looking to increase the intensity of their encounters. Although the experience is very pleasurable for Lilybell, she still sheds tears during the act and this excites Raye greatly. Raye started by programming a dildo attachment onto Shizuku's right arm so she can restrain Lilybell with Kagari's arm and molest her with Shizuku's. This took her several weeks to accomplish, though, since her programming skills are below average compared to that of the software developers on the Sky Striker Ace engineering team. Later she decided to increase her own sexual pleasure from her sessions with Lilybell by programming a double-sided dildo attachment to the underside of Kagari's skirt.

The other Trickstars have started to worry about Lilybell because Raye's repeated abuse has started to physically injure Lilybell's vagina./pre 


	3. Chapter 3

pre style="word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sky Striker Ace - Raye Raeden:

In the past couple months, Raye has been attending all the Trickstar concerts around her area, but she's been growing more and more disappointed with them. Not because of lackluster performance from the Trickstars, but because of Lilybell's absence from many recent ones. Raye's abuse towards Lilybell has caused excessive vaginal tearing and the other members insisted that she undergo medical treatment before she goes back on stage.

This is a source of great sexual frustration for Raye, much more than she's used to ever since beginning the Sky Striker Ace program. She's desperately been looking for an outlet for her frustration for a several days now. Although raping young boys from local high schools and middle schools is always an option for her, it does not satisfy her. Raping strangers is a regular activity for her as part of the Sky Striker Ace program, so it feels too impersonal and routine to be a sufficient stress reliever for Raye.

Consequently, Raye started paying more attention to her younger brother Raeden. Raeden is 7 years younger than Raye and was born a year after Raye's father left to fight in the war where he eventually died. It wasn't until five years ago that Raye thought about this sequence of events and realized that her and Raeden couldn't possibly have have the same father. Of course, this meant that Raye's mother Rayna was seeing other men even before Raye's father died and lead Raye to believe that her search for a new husband was a false pretense. Ever since then, Raye has ignored and resented Raeden since he represents the embodiment of what she dislikes most about her mother. In reality, Rayna originally had no intention of giving birth to Raeden but she ultimately decided to go through with it since she would receive more government benefits as a single mother of multiple children instead of a single child.

At this point, the unease that Raye has been feeling is now unbearable. So she finally decided to follow Raeden into the bathroom as he's about to take a shower. Raye quickly strips her clothes at the same time as Raeden and catches him off guard with her sudden embrace. Before Raeden can even perceive the gentle touch of Raye's nipples on his back, she uses Kagari's strength for a split second to force him to the floor in a sitting position. Then she takes out the short blade on Shizuku's left arm and holds it up to his neck to prevent him from trying to escape. Raeden sits completely still as a single drop of blood flows down his neck.

Now that Raye's preparations are complete, two naked Hornet Drones spit into her outstretched right hand and she roughly spreads the saliva across his penis. Despite the blatant threat from Shizuku's blade making Raeden fear for his life, he cannot prevent his male instincts from erecting his member upon the skilled touch of his older half-sister. Once his semen dispenser is prepared, Raye molds her hand to conform to Raeden's shape. Specifically she focuses on caressing his glans with her thumb and teasing his frenulum with the tip of her index finger. As the simultaneous pleasure and panic creates a confusing dissonance in Raeden's head, a Hornet Drone grabs him by his hair and pulls his head back. Raye then forcibly inserts her tongue into Raeden's mouth. Her aggressive kiss injects a new sensation into his mind as Raye's tongue wraps and spirals around Raeden's, creating a helix of pleasure tasting of sweet nectar.

Unsurprisingly, Raye's handjob is very unforgiving and sends Raeden over the edge in less than 2 minutes. Raye feels the slight twitch signaling Raeden's explosion and accordingly cups her hand over his glans to capture every milliliter of semen that gets released. Raye is somewhat impressed with the amount of semen that she gets to feast on only from her handjob and quickly slurps up every last drop as Raeden watches from above. Now that Raye is especially excited, she steps away from his back and faces him directly as a Hornet Drone uses Kagari's hand to hold Raeden by the neck and force his whole body onto the floor.

Raye kneels down in front of Raeden and spreads her lips to give him an idea of what his penis will experience next. Just as Raye inserts Raeden into her vagina, the second Hornet Drone kneels down on top of him, rubbing her vagina across his face. Raye's Tier 1 vagina mesmerizes Raeden and immediately makes him feel like he's going to cum again. At the same time he starts licking the second Hornet Drone's vagina due to its irresistible feminine scent. In only a minute this time, Raeden is about to get milked again but just before he releases, Raye completely contracts her vagina to the point where his semen cannot physically travel through his urethra. The sudden backup of semen sends a fierce jolt of pain towards Raeden's waist that he was not prepared for while stuck in Raye's vaginally-induced trance.

Raye continues by pistoning his penis even faster, unleashing her full semen-sucking capabilities. In addition, the first Hornet Drone joins in by licking and sucking Raeden's nipples while also inserting Hayate's left index finger into his anus to massage his prostate. Periodically, the first Hornet Drone uses Hayate's finger to send an electric shock towards Raeden's prostate. Every time, this stimulus brings Raeden over the edge immediately and Raye fully contracts before any semen can exit. The pain from each of these backed up ejaculations causes Raeden to cry and because of it, the second Hornet Drone would sometimes temporarily stop her face-sitting so she can lick up all the tears on his face.

Raeden was forced to go through another 12 backed up ejaculations after the first one before Raye allowed him to finally release. At that moment, Raeden's mind went insane with pleasure as he instinctually thrusted his hips violently. The immense pleasure was too much for Raeden, causing him to pass out seconds after dispensing the rest of his semen.

The next day, Raye was noticeably more cheerful and relaxed./pre 


	4. Chapter 4

pre style="word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sky Striker Ace - Raye Aleister the Invoker:

After a couple weeks of Raeden getting brutally raped by Raye, Raeden was at risk of death from all the abuse. Raye's mother, Rayna, noticed and told Raye to take it easy on Raeden for a little while because she would lose a portion of her government benefits if Raeden died and she was now a single mother of one child instead of two. As much as Raye dislikes Raeden along with her mother's decision to not abort him, she understands why Rayna needs to keep him around. Consequently, Raye started exploring the poorer areas of surrounding neighborhoods that she has not visited yet looking for young boys around the same age as Raeden.

Usually, Raye looks in neighborhoods that have elementary or middle schools nearby, but her curiosity compelled her to look in one of the poor neighborhoods with no nearby schools. Her idea was to find lost, homeless boys who nobody would come looking for if they went missing. Eventually, Raye finds a boy walking around by himself. His clothes and hair color look unusual to her. Regardless, she walks up to him and asks him what he's doing by himself while putting on a helpful big sister persona. The boy's name is "Droll" and he told Raye that he was searching for his missing Lock Bird. Raye offered to help and led him down an alleyway between two buildings.

Halfway through the alleyway, Raye quickly pins Droll to the ground, rips off his clothes with her bare hands, and immediately starts raping him with the same penis constriction method she loved to use on Raeden. After only three backed up ejaculations, Droll passes out from the mixture of pain and pleasure, but Raye continues raping his unconscious body. An hour later, another person steps into the alleyway from the opposite end. He was a man with dual-colored hair wearing occultish garb holding a long staff in one hand and a book in the other. His name was "Aleister". Upon seeing Droll's limp body getting raped by Raye, he uses one hand to shove Raye away from Droll while she's not paying attention, causing Raye to fall to the ground. Raye noticed that Aleister's shove was far too strong for even an above average person, so she immediately Engages into her Shizuku armor and tries to use her Jamming Waves to weaken Aleister.

What Raye does not realize is that Aleister is an experienced Spellcaster. In fact, the existence of magic and Spellcasters is completely unknown to Raye and 99.9% of the civilian population and their existence is only talked about by conspiracy theorists. Aleister specializes in Invocation magic which allows him to invoke the powers of mythological beings or objects by reacting to the elemental affinities of the individuals around him. Despite "elemental affinity" being a fundamentally magical concept, Aleister can sense trace amounts of Water affinity in Shizuku. This is because the military and the Sky Striker Ace engineering team do know about the existence of magic and a portion of the power from Raye's armor suits is derived from a synthetically engineered pseudo-magical energy which gives each armor suit it's own elemental affinity. The engineering team, however, is not even close to completely emulating real magical energy. Thus, Raye has no aptitude for Spellcasting and is ill equipped to fight a Spellcaster.

Only seconds after turning on her Jamming Waves, the air around Raye drops to below freezing temperatures. Shizuku's body is quickly encased with the frigid ice from the river of Cocytus, forged from the tears of those she's wronged. To Raye's surprise, she struggles to break free from the magical ice, even though her armor suits would normally have no trouble with shattering simple ice. Instead, Raye quickly switches into Kagari to try and melt the ice. Instead, Raye notices that all the ice instantaneously disappears without leaving behind any water or vapor. This surprises Aleister since in the majority of cases, a person either has exactly one elemental affinity, or none at all in the case of normal civilians. Raye takes advantage of this opportunity by igniting Kagari's sword with her Afterburners and throwing the sword straight towards Aleister.

The exact moment in which Kagari's sword is thrown, a wall made from the flames of Gehenna rises from the ground in front of Aleister. Kagari's sword is unable to pierce the flames and her sword actually shatters upon contact with the wall. Then, Raye gets surrounded by the flames of Gehenna and she notices three demons behind her. One demon binds both of Kagari's legs together and the other two grab one of Kagari's arms and start pulling. At the same time, Raye starts experiencing strange and unpleasant visions as she stares at the hellfire. Just like with the ice of Cocytus, she cannot break free from the binding of the three demons, so her last option is switching to a different armor suit. Shizuku will just give Aleister access to Cocytus again, so she switches into Hayate which completely dissipates the three demons and the walls of flames.

She then deploys four Hornet Drones transforming into two Shizukus and 2 Kagaris to try and overwhelm Aleister, but it was no use. Aleister can Invoke the abilities of multiples elements at once so Shizukus are instantly encased in ice from the Cocytus river and the Kagaris are instantly engulfed by hellfire. Since that didn't help, Raye flies into the air directly above that alleyway. She prepares Hayate's cannon, aims at Aleister below, and fires Hayate's Vectored Blast. Once Aleister notices, he defends with his Spell Wall. At the same time, he utilizes Hayate's Wind affinity to launch his finishing counterattack. Dark clouds form above Raye and she is immediately struck with the Thunder God's judgment. Raye passes out from the sudden shock and falls face-down onto the ground in the alley without her armor suit.

That night, Raye wakes up naked in Aleister's home and notices him in front of her. Naturally, Raye wants to escape but she also notices that she does not have her sword meaning she cannot transform. So Raye runs up to Aleister and tries punching him. Aleister counters by casting his Spellbook of Power to heighten his physical strength and gripping her fist with his hand. Aleister's extremely powerful grip breaks all the bones in Raye's left fingers sending an incredible jolt of pain into her. She perseveres though, going for a roundhouse kick this time with her right foot. Aleister counters her kick by blocking with his other hand and breaking Raye's ankle. Not even a broken hand and broken ankle convinces Raye to give up, so Aleister casts a spell from his Spellbook of Life that causes Raye to experience an extreme feeling of sexual arousal. She loses her balance and trips over finally losing her desire to fight back.

Aleister explains to her that he is Droll's guardian and her abuse caused a lot of physical and mental damage to Droll that will take a day or two for him to repair. Therefore, Aleister will not let Raye go free until she can pay him back for that lost time. Rather than having Raye pay him with money, Aleister will make her help out with his business in the underground market located under Aleister's neighborhood. He dresses her up in cat themed lingerie with an artificial tail and cat ears before getting ready to go to the underground market with her. In addition to Raye, Aleister also leaves for the market along with three other small girls all binded with Fiendish Chains that he named "Ogre", "Reaper", and "Ash". At point, Raye still does not know what Aleister's business entails, so she's confused as to the purpose of those three girls.

Once Aleister and the other girls arrive at the underground market, he sets up his table. The market is filled with many strange looking individuals operating their businesses from tables or booths along with many equally strange looking consumers. Aleister explains to Raye that he operates a prostitution business where he sells the bodies of Ogre, Reaper, and Ash. The three of them are spiritual beings that Aleister managed to capture while also magically suppressing most of their abilities. Each of them have their own charm points which make them popular with Aleister's customers. Ogre only has one arm which allows customers experience a sense a power over her by having doggy-style sex with her. This forces Ogre to prop herself up with her single arm. Ash has an unusually large forehead which makes her blowjobs very popular since a lot of customers are amazed by how much semen can fit onto her face. Customers have taken a liking to Reaper's deadpan and apathetic attitude towards her situation and many of them ask for footjobs from her. She also has a convenient ability that allows Aleister to blacklist troublesome customers. As a bonus, these three girls have a range of elemental affinities just in case anybody instigates a conflict with Aleister.

Along with Aleister, there are also several other prostitution businesses in the underground market. One is ran by a young man named "Veiler". Unlike Aleister, Veiler works alone and prostitutes himself. Despite being male, he dresses as an angelic being and has an overwhelming feminine charm over male consumers with beauty that even rivals Raye's beauty. Most of Veiler's customers enjoy anal sex with him and Veiler maintains the illusion of having sex with a beautiful angel by never exposing his penis or scrotum. Veiler defends himself by secreting an essence that temporarily inhibits the abilities of the people he gets intimate with. Aleister noticed the popularity of Veiler and captured Droll in order to make him his first male prostitute. Although Droll has some effeminate qualities, they do not compare to Veiler's, so so far, Droll has not been nearly as popular for Aleister's customers as Ogre, Reaper, or Ash. Rumors suggest that Veiler is a Fallen Angel but most believe that he's just a very experienced Spellcaster.

After only a couple minutes, customers start lining up to receive the usual sexual services from Ogre, Reaper, and Ash. Aleister's consumer base is primarily interested in younger girls so Raye has to wait half an hour until someone shows up and requests Raye. This customer is another male prostitute who is currently on break and belongs to a group a male prostitutes cosplaying as various Trickstars. This one specifically was cosplaying as Candina and at first Raye was confused at to why a girl would request for her. Raye quickly realizes, though, that the Candina cosplayer is male when he exposes his penis which Raye estimated to be around 11 inches long.

Candina goes behind Raye and with a surprising amount of strength, he tears off Raye's black panties and forcefully inserts himself into Raye's vagina. However, Raye experiences an unusual searing pain from the insertion that she has never felt before. As Candina furiously pounds into Raye's honeypot, she notices blood on the ground right between her and notices that it is coming from her vagina. Aleister mentions to her that his customers used to complain about his prostitutes' vaginas getting looser over time. So he created a Spell derived from the Spellbook of Life that temporarily reverts any female's vagina to a virginal state. This is even more convenient for Aleister because he can use another Spell to collect all the bloodshed which is important because some of Aleister's experiments require the blood of a virgin. Raye experienced a similar pain when she originally lost her virginity at the age of 13 by taking advantage of one of her classmates.

Because of Candina's pounding along with Raye being forced to stand on her broken ankle, she is helpless to prevent the tears from flowing down her face. An hour later, Candina is finally satisfied after having given Raye 19 creampies. Raye is completely exhausted and falls to the ground leaving a puddle of semen and leftover traces of her virginal blood. Aleister's prostitutes usually do not have the required stamina to withstand the entire day's worth of sexual service. So he solves this by force feeding Stim Packs to them which he obtains from a potion dealer named "Slacker" and does exactly that to Raye after she falls over. Candina tells the other male Trickstar cosplayers about Raye and after a couple hours, Candina shows up again along with 4 others from his group. Two of them are cosplaying as Lycoris while the other two are cosplaying as Lilybell and Holly Angel.

Rather than taking turns with Raye, the five male Trickstars decide to have her service all of them at once. For the next several hours, three of them Engage in vaginal, anal, and oral sex with Raye while both Lycoris cosplayers receive handjobs from Raye. The prolonged simultaneous rape of each one of Raye's possible holes completely numbs her mind and leaves only a blank stare in her eyes and tears on her cheeks while the Stim Pack prevents her from passing out, forcing her to experience every last minute. Once the Trickstars were finished, they had either ejaculated onto her or inside her a total of 183 times. Raye fell over again with semen leaking from every opening and hair completely covered in dried up semen, but now unconscious. At this point, business is done for today and Aleister takes Raye, Ogre, Reaper, and Ash back to his home.

When Raye wakes up the next morning, she's back at Aleister's home wearing her school uniform with all the semen gone from her hair and body. She also does not have a broken ankle or broken fingers anymore. Aleister tells her that she's now repaid the damage from her raping Droll so he healed her injuries and returned her vagina to its proper non-virginal state. He gives back Raye's sword and then she leaves his house without much trouble.

When Raye arrives back home, the first thing she does is rape Raeden to ensure that her vagina really is back to normal./pre 


	5. Chapter 5

Sky Striker Ace - Roze:

Roze is an 18-year old high school senior, and as the daughter of a wealthy politician in her country, she was chosen to Engage into her father's private school's "Sky Striker Ace" program. Currently, Roze is the only one to be enrolled in this program. This works in Roze's favor, however, because she does not enjoy working and cooperating with others and only does so if absolutely necessary.

In reality, the Sky Striker Ace program originated in a neighboring country, and it entailed a military unit of a single blonde teenager using various solid vision armor suits and weapons to fight by herself. Many soldiers were captured and raped by this girl, and investigations by national intelligence have succeded in more or less reverse engineering this technology. To the surprise of the engineers tasked with analyzing this technology, these armor suits are not powered by conventional energy sources but by life energy. Specifically, that girl has been observed taking in life energy through the semen of the military's male soldiers.

Roze's father has many connections to high-ranking military leaders and was able to convince them that his daughter would be well suited to their own version of the Sky Striker Ace program. Roze is a very proper and prim young girl who is obsessed with the concept of justice and punishing people she finds to be unjust. Having already been trained in swordsmanship, Roze is already somewhat accustomed to the combat role that the Sky Striker Ace program necessitates. The shortcoming for Roze at the beginning of the program, however, is her lack of sexual skills and experience. The primary issue here is that Roze finds it unjust to use her vagina before she gets married, which immediately limits her options for extracting semen. Consequently, Roze's sexual training focuses completely on the use of her hands, feet, and mouth.

Throughout Roze's training in the art of handjobs, footjobs, and blowjobs, specific volunteers of the engineering team volunteered as test subjects to assess Roze's progress. After three months or so of training, the engineering team is confident that her semen extraction skills are up to par since the volunteers now suffer from mild dehydration from just one practice session with Roze. Thus, Roze's last test is to use her skills on several of her male classmates while carrying her sword that acts as the control device for her armor suits. This will allow the engineers to exactly how much fuel she can be derive from a single male among other things. But this task is not so straightforward in Roze's mind becuase she refuses to sexually assault random classmates, as that would be unjust. Offering sexual favors to people outside of the program would also be unjust since that would be akin to an act of prostitution. Even if Roze can find unjust classmates to sexually assault, the skills taught to her are ones designed to be pleasurable towards the male and it makes no sense to her to pleasure an unjust person. Roze's solution to this dilemma is to incorporate her new sexual skills into her punishments.

Since her father owns the same private school that she attends, many students treat Roze like royalty or a goddess, fearing what might happen if they say or do something "unjust" that would upset Roze. Some young men in particular, though, become infatuated with her due to to her natural beauty which inspires them to act brazenly compared to other young men. In the majority of these cases, they act out of line, and this compels Roze to punish them for their disrespect. Roze shows no mercy in regards to her punishments and firmly believes that the victor of any conflict is the righteous one. She also believes that the only "unjust" people worthy of her respect or redemption are those who can withstand her punishment becuase, as she sees it, only people with a certain level of righteousness within them would be able to do this.

For this last test, Roze sets her sights on two boys in particular. During the last couple days after gym class, she noticed someone she did not recognize in the locker room trying to inconspicuously take pictures of her feet with their phone. Roze realized that despite this person's seemingly feminine body structure, they're actually a male student dressing as a female in order to gain access to the girls' locker room, specificially to stare at Roze's feet. After gym class, she follows him and eventually materializes part of her offensed-oriented flame armor, called Kagari by the engineering team, to quickly pick him up by the collar and violently throw him into an empty classroom. She also materializes a Hornet Drone to attend class while she's carrying out her punishment before locking the door and putting down the blinds on all the windows.

The boy lies on the floor with several broken bones already from the throw and Roze proceeds to straddle him and use Kagari's arm to callously rip away all his clothing. She stands up again but now with another Hornet Drone standing next to her. The Drone lubricates her bare hand with a generous amount of saliva and starts stroking his penis. He quickly gets fully erect despite the aching pain from his injuries but just as he starts show any slight expression of joy on his face, Roze removes her scarf and wraps it over his mouth and around his neck. Tugging on both ends of the scarf, she starts suffocating the boy and the Drone then begins a steady blowjob. Next Roze removes her right stocking, exposing her unwashed foot just after having gotten out of gym class. She presses her bare foot against his face to force him to inhale her unwashed scent while suffocating. The boy convulses into violent fits of attempted coughs while his lower half still reacts positively to the sensual service from the Drone's mouth. As the final step of removing any amount of pleasure from this experience, the Drone starts using her teeth to painfully scrape his shaft as she bobs her head up and down. This pierces through the skin on his shaft and glans and causes severe bleeding. In the meantime, Roze starts steadily tugging harder and harder on the scarf.

As his eyes seem about to burst from their sockets, he finally reaches orgasm despite Roze's intense punishment and floods the Drone's mouth with a swirling mixture of blood and semen. A cracking sound signifies that the tightening of the scarf has finally snapped his neck and his head becomes limp. Roze and the Drone stand up and embrace, then Engage in a kiss so the Drone can transfer the semen and blood to Roze's own mouth. As some of the mixture drips down from their chins and onto the floor, Roze savors the flavor before finally swallowing. She was indifferent about the taste of semen throughout her training but pleasantly surprised by the delicious taste of it when mixed with blood. So much so that she uses her sword to slice off the boy's penis and then suck out the remaining blood and semen. She throws the severed penis onto the floor and soon after, the Drone sent to act as her double during class time returns with the second unjust boy along with her.

During one of her classes, Roze has noticed for a few days that this boy was sitting behind her and breathing heavily close to her neck. In one class, she deliberately dropped a pen and reached over to pick it up so she could take a glance at the boy. Doing this, she noticed that the boy was actually repeatedly smelling her twintails, and at the end of class, she noticed he was desparately trying to hide the erection that he got from smelling her hair. Consequently, Roze used a Drone to lead him on and walk him towards the empty classroom she was currently using to punish the first boy. As the door to the classroom opens, she forcefully grasps him by the shirt and slams him onto the floor with a level of force that breaks most of ribs, leaving him without the will to stand back up.

Roze begins this punishment by ripping away his clothes and taking a shallow stab at his stomach with her sword. This creates a steady stream of blood flowing down his abdomen and onto the floor. She gathers a handful of blood with her right hand and use it to lubricate his now exposed penis. Despite the pain from the broken ribs, a handjob from his crush is more than enough to get him hard within seconds. Roze lies down and begins to swirl her tongue around the blood drenched glans, and at the same time, she holds out her sword such that the tip is only a few millimeters from the underside of his chin. At such a close distance, any sudden movement of the boy's head would make the sword start to impale his head, which creates an excruciating conflict within the boy's mind where he must try his best to stay completely still while also receiving a skilled blowjob from his crush. Roze makes her best effort to prolong her blowjob and make sure he does not ejaculate until she is satisfied with the level of torment administered. Once approximately ten minutes have passed, she finally allows him to orgasm and fill her mouth with fresh, warm semen. The jolt of intense pleasure compels the boy to reflexively jerk his slightly, causing Roze's sword to stab into his tongue just slightly. Taking this as her cue, Roze bites into his glans with all her might, sending a rush of fresh blood into her mouth to mix together with the fresh semen. The boy could not keep himself still from the extreme surge of searing pain and reflexively jerked his head straight towards her sword. The sword penetrates straight through the back of his head and his body becomes unresponsive. Roze, out of curiosity, finishes by chewing on his glans as if it were a piece of gum in an attempt to squeeze as much blood out of it as possible.

Finally, she removes the mangled penis from her mouth, stands back up, and takes out her phone. She notifies the engineering team that she's finished her last test and that they should come over and clean the mess. Although the engineering team was surprised by the methods used by Roze for this test, their analysis leaves them satisfied with her ability power her armor suits from the life energy of males. Strangely, the data makes them suspect that she can obtain life energy from human blood at a comparable efficiency to semen. With both her combat and sexual training completed to a satisfactory level, the government's Sky Striker Ace program sends Roze off on her first mission to confront the neighboring country's Sky Striker Ace.


End file.
